The Administrative Core of the University of Rochester Medical Center (URMC) Wellstone MDCRC coordinates and integrates the components &activities as well as the utilization of funds by the 2 scientific projects, the Scientific Resources Core and the Training &Educational Core that comprise our Wellstone Center. The Administrative Core gains vitality and effectiveness from the experience of its members, who have performed these responsibilities over the past five years of our currently funded URMC Wellstone MDCRC. Dr. Richard Moxley, Director of our current Wellstone Center, and Dr. Charles Thornton, Co- Director, have worked together congenially and effectively and also have well established working relationships with other investigators involved in the scientific projects and cores proposed for our renewal funded Wellstone Center. They have worked very closely with Dr. Rabi Tawil, who has directed the Imaging Core and one of the scientific projects in our currently funded Wellstone Center. Dr. Tawil will serve as co-investigator in the Training and Educational Core of the renewal funded Center. Dr. Maurice Swanson is another researcher with a well established working relationship with our proposed Center Director and Co- Director. Dr. Swanson has served as principal investigator of a scientific project in our currently funded Wellstone center and will serve as co-principal investigator in Project 2 of the renewal application. Mrs. Nancy Merriman, who is Administrator of our current Wellstone Center, will continue to serve as Administrator of our renewal funded Center. The necessary communication network, knowledge of storage and confidentiality requirements, data tracking software, and computer facilities to operate a large-scale, multi-component, NIH funded, project are already in place. We have had a congenial and constructive interaction with the current members of our External Center Advisory Committee, and we will work with NIH program staff to identify researchers and lay members to serve on the Center Advisory Committee once renewal funding has occurred. The Administrative Core will bring together the robust assets that are available within the URMC, such as, the recently funded Clinical &Translational Sciences Institute and our Departmental resources, to facilitate the activities of our scientific projects and cores. We will have regularly scheduled bi-weekly meetings, video-conferences, and bi-annual Advisory Committee meetings.